goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Verdi
Paul Verdi (born May 10, 2000) is a famous GoAnimate user who is famous for "Trouble Life For Caillou", "Non- Trouble Life For Caillou", "Future Life For Caillou" (All three seasons were made in 2016), and "Arthur In Mr. Ratburn's Death" (2018). Paul has used the same username since he joined GoAnimate. Paul joined YouTube on June 20th, 2014, but didn't find out about GoAnimate until late 2015, when he was a sophomore in high school. He officially joined and posted his first GoAnimate video on March 20th, 2016, a few days before his brother. In a few videos, he features his real voice but most of the time, he uses text-to-speech voices. He uses the "Paul" voice for his avatar. He was able to surpass more than 30,000 subscribers on YouTube, along with over 16,000,000 views! Besides these series, since 2015, he uploads videos of him playing video games. He makes Caillou and Dora videos and is also famous for the videos with Carlos and Diana, who are Caillou and Dora's kids when the two are adults. They first appeared and continued to do so in the third season of Paul's Caillou series. He joined GoAnimate by using GoAnimate4Schools in March 2016 with free trials. He didn't get an official account in GoAnimate4Schools until September of that year. He also took a 1-year hiatus from GoAnimate from June 23rd, 2017 to June 26th, 2018. When he returned, he switched to the official GoAnimate site. Family Life He has two siblings, an older sister, and his younger brother, Richie, who is also a GoAnimator. Creating Trouble, Non-Trouble & Future Life For Caillou The series ran from May 14th, 2016 to June 27th, 2016. This series follows the life of of the main character/protagonist, Caillou and his family after he finishes college. Boris tries to win the kids back from their mother. Miss Martin also ends up marrying Boris and continues to stay by his side until the end of Season 2, where Boris and Miss Martin had their final appearances in the series. The last season focuses on Caillou and Dora much older, presumably in their late 20s or early 30s, and they have their first two kids named Carlos and Diana. The grandparents try to avenge their son's death but can Caillou and Dora stop them? Creating Arthur In Mr. Ratburn's Death The series ran from July 8th, 2018 to July 24th, 2018. He has been inspired from many Creepypasta stories. He found one from a famous PBS Kids show of all time, Arthur, about "Mr. Ratburn's Death", and decided to use it's script and the original episode of "Arthur's Teacher Trouble." The main purpose of this series was to have the kids in Lakewood Elementary realized that they should not jump to conclusions after hearing rumors or gossips; or else, that can lead you to chaos. Also, for Mr. Ratburn, he needed to learn that being a teacher is important for students in school. For it can effect your reputation while having this kind of job, and to how students can feel about a teacher in a positive or negative view. Social Media Accounts By Paul Verdi YouTube Channel Link https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuE0uX61gxImQB-kMCKR61A/featured Discord Server (The Verdi Club) In April 2018, his brother created a discord server to advertise both of their channels due to many people being inactive on Google+. As of November 2018, it has gained more than 50 members. Discord Server: https://discord.gg/GXrFPRr . Category:2000 Births Category:May births Category:Male Users Category:Gamers Category:Characters voiced by Paul Category:Characters Voiced By David Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage users Category:Teens Category:Teenager boys Category:Adults